


(Greatest Hits of) Colonel Sportacus Champitor Crimson the Second [Podfic-Live Performance]

by blackglass



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, RED TEAM GETS A DOG GET HYPED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A live performance of some of the greatest hits from "Colonel Sportacus Champitor Crimson the Second" by hylian_reptile. Performed at Podfication 2018."Admit it, Simmons. Sarge loves a twelve-year-old snorting football more than literally anyone or anything in this canyon. Except for his shotgun. And maybe killing Blues.”





	(Greatest Hits of) Colonel Sportacus Champitor Crimson the Second [Podfic-Live Performance]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Colonel Sportacus Champitor Crimson the Second](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298240) by [relationshipcrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relationshipcrimes/pseuds/relationshipcrimes). 
  * Inspired by [Colonel Sportacus Champitor Crimson the Second [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473998) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass). 



  
  
Cover art by: [RevolutionaryJo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionaryjo) and [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  


Length: 13:55  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/colonel%20sportacus%20champitor%20crimson%20the%20second%20live.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> There was a time limit for live performances, so I couldn't perform the whole thing, but everyone deserves to hear about the reluctant love story of Dick Simmons and Sonny the Dog. Used to fill my "in public" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
